Happy Birthday - B.A.P
Descripción *'Titulo:' Happy Birthday.150px|right *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Stop It!. *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' Hip Hop, Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 23- Octubre-2012 Video full|center|400 px Yong Guk, Himchan, DaeHyun, YoungJae, Jongup, Zelo Romanización Listen babe, I’ll dedicate this song for you. neomu haengbokhan moseup nae yeope inneun neo oneureul gidaryeosseo neoui saengireul nal boneun neoui misoga oh neomu neomu nuni busyeo neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo Happy birthday to you areumdaun nae sarang Baby, only for you niga isseo haengbokhae Happy birthday to you oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi Baby, only for you urin hamkke halgeoya nuneul tteugo nuneul gameul ttaekkaji haru onjongil niga saenggangna oerowo neo eomneun bami changgasairo bichineun haessal gateun neo neon nal kkaeugo utge hae teukbyeolhae neon jom dareun geol sesang mueotboda deo naege sojunghan neo neol wihae junbihan mam badajugenni nal boneun neoui misoga oh neomu neomu nuni busyeo neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo Happy birthday to you areumdaun nae sarang Baby, only for you niga isseo haengbokhae Happy birthday to you oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi Baby, only for you urin hamkke halgeoya alkongdalkong gakkeum urin datugido hae torajin neoege eojjeomyeon joheulkka bamsae gominhae hoksina niga nal miwohalkka gaseum jorineun nae maeum ara? naege neobakken eomneun geol neomani nal utge handaneun geot niga dareun geon su manheun saramdeul sogeseodo boyeo banjjakgeorineun nun, ipsul niga yeope isseumyeon maeumi nohyeo areumdaungeol neol naeryeojun sinkke nan gamsahae hangsang idaero isseojwo nae ane i will kiss you baby saengil chukhahae Happy birthday to you areumdaun nae sarang Baby, only for you niga isseo haengbokhae Happy birthday to you oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi Baby, only for you urin hamkke halgeoya Español Escucha nena, Voy a dedicarte esta canción Una verdadera tú feliz, que está a mi lado He esperado por hoy, tu cumpleaños Tu sonrisa mira hacia mi oh Es muy, muy brillante Quiero coger esas estrellas por ti Feliz cumpleaños a ti Mi hermoso amor Baby, sólo por ti Porque estás aquí, estoy feliz Feliz cumpleaños a ti Justo como hoy, siempre Baby, sólo por ti Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Desde que abro mis ojos hasta que los cierro, Sólo pienso en ti todo el día Es solitaria, una noche sin ti Eres como un rayo que brilla a través de la ventana Me despiertas y me haces sonreír eres especial, un poco distinta Tú, que eres más importante que nada en este mundo ¿Aceptarías mi corazón que he preparado para ti? Tu sonrisa mira hacia mi oh Es muy, muy brillante Quiero coger esas estrellas por ti Feliz cumpleaños a ti Mi hermoso amor Baby, sólo por ti Porque estás aquí, estoy feliz Feliz cumpleaños a ti Justo como hoy, siempre Baby, sólo por ti Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Lovey-dovey, a veces discutimos Pienso toda la noche sobre qué hice para ponerte de mal humor ¿Sabes cuánto tira mi corazón porque quizás tú me odies? Para mí, no hay nadie más que tú. Eres la única que me hace sonreír. Puedo ver que eres diferente incluso a lo largo de un gran grupo de personas Tus brillantes ojos, labios Mi corazón siente paz cuando estás a mi lado Agradezco a Dios por haber traído la hermosura que eres aquí abajo Por favor, quédate así por siempre, dentro de mí Te voy a besar baby Feliz cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños a ti Mi hermoso amor Baby, sólo por ti Porque estás aquí, estoy feliz Feliz cumpleaños a ti Justo como hoy, siempre Baby, sólo por ti Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Hangul Listen babe, I’ll dedicate this song for you. 너무 행복한 모습 내 옆에 있는 너 오늘을 기다렸어 너의 생일을 날 보는 너의 미소가 oh 너무 너무 눈이 부셔 널 위해서 난 저 별을 따다 주고 싶어 Happy birthday to you 아름다운 내 사랑 Baby, only for you 니가 있어 행복해 Happy birthday to you 오늘처럼 영원히 Baby, only for you 우린 함께 할거야 눈을 뜨고 눈을 감을 때까지 하루 온종일 니가 생각나 외로워 너 없는 밤이 창가사이로 비치는 햇살 같은 너 넌 날 깨우고 웃게 해 특별해 넌 좀 다른 걸 세상 무엇보다 더 내게 소중한 너 널 위해 준비한 맘 받아주겠니 날 보는 너의 미소가 oh 너무 너무 눈이 부셔 널 위해서 난 저 별을 따다 주고 싶어 Happy birthday to you 아름다운 내 사랑 Baby, only for you 니가 있어 행복해 Happy birthday to you 오늘처럼 영원히 Baby, only for you 우린 함께 할거야 알콩달콩 가끔 우린 다투기도 해 토라진 너에게 어쩌면 좋을까 밤새 고민해 혹시나 니가 날 미워할까 가슴 조리는 내 마음 알아? 내게 너밖엔 없는 걸 너만이 날 웃게 한다는 것 니가 다른 건 수 많은 사람들 속에서도 보여 반짝거리는 눈, 입술 니가 옆에 있으면 마음이 놓여 아름다운걸 널 내려준 신께 난 감사해 항상 이대로 있어줘 내 안에 i will kiss you baby 생일 축하해 Happy birthday to you 아름다운 내 사랑 Baby, only for you 니가 있어 행복해 Happy birthday to you 오늘처럼 영원히 Baby, only for you 우린 함께 할거야 Datos Categoría:B.A.P